User talk:The Mysteryous user
Welcome Hello The Mysteryous user, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:The Mysteryous user page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily helpi by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 15:40, January 12, 2012 RE:Trouble Try visiting your blog again. They showing up now. -- 20:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: About Untesty Actually I didn't really kidnap Untesty the Chisseler actually did it for me but why won't you give me my pet back, it took a long time to make well I don't know if people really liked it but Lilonow said he liked it. But anyways Untesty is mine still. P.S. Why do you keep on insulting me on your userpage? 18:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) What?? I didn't destroyed Rubble Trouble Moscow page! 18:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh No problem. :D 18:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Word of Advice Hi Mysterous user! Recently, you have been making articles on objects from Rustyard. One problem I am seeing is that you add very little content to pages, on some just the opening sentance. Would it be okay if you added more information? All your articles have only two sentnaces, and are not that big. If you add more content, the articles would be bigger. I had to delete some of your articles becuase they are very small. You can make your articles bigger and look better by adding more content. Hope this helps. -- 18:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi there. It appears that your signature does not meet the requirements for the wiki's signature policy. You must sign with ~~~~, which will generate The Mysterious user 12:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC). Some users find that a bit drab and make (or request) a custom signature for themselves, like I have. If you would like one, just message me and I would be glad to make you one and help you set it up. If you are already signing with ~~~~, then a different problem arises in that your custom signature (The Mysterious user was here!) does not have a link to your user page or talk page, something that is also mandatory. 12:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I will be glad to make you one. However, next time someone tells you to do X instead of Y, please do not blatantly disregard their advice; I asked you to sign with ~~~~ or to manually put a link in your signature. :Anyway, please tell me what you want your signature to look like, e.g. colours, borders, and whether you want it to be a "box" signature like most people here have, or a "tablet" like I do. 17:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::AT THE END OF EVERY MESSAGE PUT FOUR TILDES (~~~~). HOW HARD CAN THAT POSSIBLY BE?! ::And as for your signature, I asked you to specify what format you want it in. Would you like a box signature, e.g. Template:Signatures/Santiago González Martín, a tablet signature (like mine), or a simple one, e.g. Template:Signatures/Random-storykeeper? 17:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: About pictures... Axiy make his with MS Paint, but I make with Photofiltre Studio X. You need the .png images of the characters you want (that can be get of the pages), a background and some patience. You put the background you want, open the files of the characters you want to put (must be .png), copy, and paste in the background, and merge the image with the background. Is kinda hard in the beginning, also sorry if I couldn't explain of a good way, for me is more easy as I use this program for more than 2 years. Sig Policy You must put this code , where there is a box to write. |— The Mysteryous user (talk)}} Then, write four tildes (~~~~) writing Alt+4 four times, when you finish a message, and see what happens! 21:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Game Icon Page I was trying to edit the Nitrome game icon page, but you edited it, and I lost all my captions. Could you hold on working on it while I rewrite all the captions? 14:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it works! When you talked in my talk page, you put the sig. Check it if you want. You can see and edit now your sig here (or you can ask me for edit it). Now, you don't have to go to your preferences to change the sig, only go here. :Update: You are not english? Are you spanish? IJZM and me are spanish. 16:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC)